The Fall of the Hippocratic Oath
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia thinks she's found the perfect man. He's good looking, kind, caring, adores her and is a fantastic surgeon. However, as she and Jon are about to go on a date they are abducted and Jon is forced to perform surgery on a gang leader, if he doesn't the gang will kill Olivia. As events unfold Olivia begins to doubt her perfect man. Will the team realise something's wrong in time?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start a new story. Well technically I started this one months and months ago, but it got put on hold. Then my computer decided to destroy my notes on it so I had to start from scratch...anywhooo here it is, hope you like it and thanks for coming to take a look at it. **

**Summary: Olivia has met what she see's as the perfect guy, Dr Jonathan Quaid. He's a successful and very wealthy surgeon. He's great looking, has a body to die for. He's funny, sweet and best of all he cares for her. They're getting ready to go on a date one night when they're both abducted from Jonathan's home by a vicious gang of drug traffickers. Olivia is used as leverage while Jonathan is forced to perform surgery on their leader who has been shot and is in a very bad way. As events unfold Olivia begins to suspect there is more of a reason why she and Jonathan were taken and she starts to think maybe her perfect guy isn't so perfect after all. **

**Takes place sometime after season 12, no Cassidy.**

**A huge thank you goes out to Queen Of Souls for the awesome title!**

**Disclaimer: Only the ones you've not seen on SVU belong to me. **

**Warning: The start of this fic is basically smut so if you don't like then skip down past that part.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia was going to be late for work, but right now she just didn't care. She didn't care that she wasn't at all dressed and that her hair and makeup were barely finished having been fixed and applied. The only thing she cared about right now was the way Jonathan was kissing her neck, the way his hand moved between her legs. Jon could always find the spot on her neck that made her whole body start to fall apart and his hands worked wonders.

As his kisses continued she felt him back her up until her body hit the wall. She put her hands on his face, she wanted his lips on hers, she wanted to kiss him badly. She loved his kisses they were full of passion. She smiled when Jon gently took hold of one of her wrists and pinned it against the wall above her head. He was now standing looking into her eyes.

He had the most beautiful hazel coloured eyes she had ever seen. His skin was a yummy caramel colour and unbelievably soft. His muscles were just right. It was obvious he worked out but he didn't look like some fake body builder, she hated that look. In all Jonathan was amazingly easy on the eyes. His brown hair was short cut, kinda like Amaro's but Olivia loved to run her fingers through it, she wanted to now but he still held her wrist to the wall and his actions between her legs was making her start to fall apart, she had to wrap one arm around his neck to keep herself standing as her legs buckled from intense pleasure. Jonathan brought her to her first climax that morning right there against the wall.

"You're gonna make me late, Liv." Jonathan said to her with a smile before he kissed her sweetly.

"You're the one who started this." she reminded him.

"Can you blame me." he said as he placed another soft kiss on the top swell of her left breast. "What guy could resist..." _He placed a soft kiss on the swell of her right breast_, "A woman as devastatingly beautiful as you?"

Olivia just laughed. "If that's just you trying to charm your way into my pants...then its already worked in case you hadn't noticed." she said with a seductive smile.

"Oh I noticed." he said with an equally seductive smile.

For a moment she was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even realise Jon had picked her up but she felt him drop her down onto the bed before he quickly climbed on top of her. His lips met hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. She felt him position himself between her legs as his kisses continued. She moaned into his mouth as pushed himself into her. His body causing instant reactions.

For a moment his lips never left hers as she met his body thrust for thrust but as they each got closer to their climax they pulled away from the kiss. Olivia held onto his body as she felt herself starting to fall over the edge of bliss again. "Oh my god..." she cried out breathlessly. She loved how Jon could make her have some of the most earth shaking orgasms she had ever had.

One more deep thrust had her catapulting into a mind shattering orgasm. Just a moment later and Jon found the same bliss. He met her lips in another passionate kiss as he spilled his seed into her. Olivia had to continue to hold onto him as she battled to get her breath back and get her heart to stop beating so wildly.

Jon pulled away from the kiss so he could say, "That was amazing!"

"I've had better." Olivia joked.

His reply was to place soft tickling kisses all over her neck and chest. Olivia could do nothing but laugh and try to stop him as she remained trapped under his body. Another thing she loved about Dr Jonathan Quaid was how he made her laugh. Before him she felt like it had been years since she had truly laughed. _God she loved this guy..._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia walked in just as the team were almost ready to start the briefing on their latest case. She quickly threw her bag and jacket down on her desk and walked over to the others.

"Morning, Liv." Rollins said with a smile.

"Morning." she replied quickly, "So, did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Just a debate on global warming and whether or not its all just a government attempt at social control." Munch told her.

"So sorry I missed that." she replied sarcastically.

Munch could only smile at her. "Coffee?" he offered.

"I'd love one." she replied with a smile.

Munch walked over to the coffee machine to make one and whilst Fin and Rollins added a few more things to the board Amaro walked over to Olivia.

"Date run late?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

Olivia just looked at him, hating the usual tone in his voice as he spoke about Jon. She knew he didn't like him despite only having actually met him twice, both times had only been for a couple of minutes as he'd picked her up for a date. "Not sure that's any of your business." she replied quietly.

"Your my partner..." Amaro began.

"In here, at work, I'm your partner. Outside of work what I do is none of your business." she replied angrily.

"What do you even know about this guy?"

"Not a lot, Nick. That's why we're dating, so we can to know each other better and what I know so far I like, a lot."

"I just think..."

"I don't care what you think, Nick. You know my last partner acted like a dick when I used to date too, I didn't put up with it from him so I'm sure as hell not gonna put up with it from you!" she snapped at him just as Munch arrived back with her coffee.

"Thanks Munch." she said with a smile and walked away from Amaro.

"She's been here two minutes and you've pissed her off, that's gotta be a record even for you." Munch joked.

"Shut-up Munch." Amaro said back.

"Let's get this started" Cragen ordered as he joined them by the boards.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia knocked on the door and waited. Just a few moments later Jon answered. "Liv?" he said sounding a little surprised.

"Your door man let me in." she told him.

"You're early." he said, seeming a little flustered.

"Shitty day in work. I couldn't wait to see you." she told him.

Jon just shook his head and seemed to relax. He laughed and stepped aside for her to come in. "Can I get you a glass of wine?" he asked as he closed the door behind her.

"I'd love one." she replied as she looked around his luxury apartment.

She loved it, it was huge. It was all opened planned and the bedroom was up on a balcony that over looked the entire apartment. The kitchen alone was bigger than her place. He had a black leather suite in the living room that sat in a U shape around a black glass coffee table and up on the wall was a TV screen that was at least six times bigger than the TV in her place and she thought that was big.

Perhaps the fanciest looking stereo she had ever seen in her life sat in front of a large window that had a great view of the city below. The music playing was soft and set a great atmosphere around the place. There was a huge fish tank the full length of the wall underneath the balcony and there were dozens of tropical fish in it and tropical plants. It was like looking at a reef and the soft blue light it threw off of it was always so relaxing.

She found herself wandering over to the tank so she could watch some of the fish. She had to smile when Jon walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her front. She let him pull her against her body and reached his other arm around her to pass her her wine. The moment she took it from him he wrapped that arm around her too.

He began placing kisses on her neck and she knew if she let him continue she would never want to leave the apartment, she'd simply want to go up to the bedroom and let him make her feel amazing all night and he certainly could last a very long time, another thing she loved about him.

"You know if you carry on doing that we will never get out in time to get to the restaurant."

"It's me, the won't give our table away if we're late." Jon informed her.

"Why because you performed emergency surgery on the owner and saved his life?"

"My job truly has its perks." he said as his kisses continued.

Olivia shuffled round in his arms so they were face to face. "Then hows about we go the restaurant early and come back and then we carry this on?"

"Sounds like a plan. How quick can you eat?" he said playfully.

"Go get ready!" she told him as she pushed him away from her.

"Okay!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Olivia just laughed and then took a sip of her wine. She noticed as Jon made his way up the stairs that his cell phone began to ring. She turned to continue watching the fish but a moment later she could hear Jon on the phone, he shouted for a moment before he began almost growling at the person on the other end. She could tell he was suddenly trying to be quiet, obviously not wanting her to hear him but clearly something or someone was pissing him off.

She decided to go check it out, make sure he was okay. She made her way up the stairs and stepped into the bedroom but he wasn't there, she could see the en-suite bathroom door open and that room was empty too. She looked to the left and realised Jon was in the walk-in closet.

She put her wine down on a cupboard and walked towards the closet. She stopped in the doorway when she heard Jon growl, "Well you'll just have to sort this shit out for yourself for once. I told you I couldn't help this time! I want out!"

She watched him end the call and throw his phone down onto a chair in the room. She could see that he looked angry, frustrated, "Everything okay?" she asked, clearly startling him.

"Jesus, you scared me. I didn't know you were there, Olivia."

"You okay?" Olivia asked, seeing how flustered he looked.

"Yeah its just my brother being a pain in the ass as usual."

"Yeah I know how brothers can be like that." she said as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his face and kissed him in an attempt to make him feel better. "Just ignore it and lets go have a great meal, drink too much wine and then come back here and have some great sex."

"If you insist. Just give me a few minutes to shower and then change and we can get going."

"Okay, but hurry up I'm starving." Olivia said before she grabbed her glass of wine and headed back downstairs.

**~0~0~**

Olivia was sat on the couch, her glass of wine was almost done and she was still waiting for Jon. As one CD finished she decided it better to put another on instead of sit there in silence.

She got up and put her glass of wine down on the coffee table and walked over to the stereo. She began looking though the CD's trying to find one she liked. She'd picked one and was putting it on when she heard a noise behind her.

"Finally!" she said, "You take longer than a girl to get ready."

She'd barely got the last word out before she felt an arm wrap around her body, pinning her arms by her side, another hand slapped down over her nose and mouth, so hard she heard a crunch and could quickly feel blood seeping from her nose and down her face.

She was able to peel her one arm from her side and swing her elbow back. It slammed into her attacker and knocked them backwards. She spun round and saw a tall and muscular man in a ski mask standing there holding his side. He lunged at her but she was quick to throw her fist in his face.

He fell backwards, spluttering and holding his nose. Olivia wasted no time in darting across the room from him. "Jonathan!" she screamed, trying to warn him someone was in the apartment. She wished she had her gun but there was no way it would have suited her dark blue cocktail dress.

She had to stop dead in her tracks, almost stumbling over due to her high heels. Another taller and even more muscular man in a ski mask stepped in her path. "Jonathan!" she screamed again.

She was suddenly silenced as a gun was pointed at her face. "Shut your god-damn mouth and get on your knees."

"Easy..." Olivia said as she held her hands up in the air and slowly moved down onto her knees. She never took her eyes off the man and the gun.

"Olivia!" Jon shouted from up on the balcony, having heard all the commotion.

"Jon, run!" she screamed. The words had barely escaped her lips when the barrel of a gun connected hard with her skull. She was out cold before her face hit the floor..

**~0~0~0~0~**

Olivia woke with a throbbing headache. It was painful enough to make her feel sick to her stomach.

"Olivia, sweetheart, speak to me?" she heard Jon say.

She opened her eyes, having to blink away the black splodges she saw before them. When she was finally able to focus she found Jon knelt beside her, holding her in his arms as he gazed down at her.

"That son-of-a-bitch hit you so hard. You've been out cold for ages. I tried to clean the wound up as best I could." he told her as she sat upright with his help. His white shirt was covered in blood, she guessed hers as he didn't look roughed up at all.

She glanced around the room she was in. It looked like some sort of room in a warehouse and when her ears stopped ringing she was sure she could hear boats. "Are we by the docks?" she asked.

"Yeah, in some sort of warehouse. Fish packing I would say, its freezing in here."

"Great, so if we don't get shot first we'll freeze to death." she growled angrily.

"Liv, I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She let her head rest against his chest as it continued to throb and spin. It had just started to ease some when the door to their small cold cell opened up.

Jon quickly got to his feet and tried to pull Olivia up with him but one of the four men who stormed in pushed him backwards, another quickly there to back his accomplice up. The other two men stormed over to Olivia and whilst one grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back whilst forcing her to stay on her knees the other pointed a gun at her head.

"What do you want from us?" Olivia asked angrily.

"I don't want anything from you, but the Dr here we do need."

"What?" Jon questioned angrily.

"I have a friend, a very good friend who had been injured and you need to help him."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't help him and he dies. He dies and so does she!" the guy with the gun continued to explain as he inched the gun closer to Olivia's head. "You have three seconds to decide..." he warned Jonathan. "Or her brain goes all over this room._1, 2, 3..._"

_**BANG!**_

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has started to read this story. I really appreciate you giving it a go. Here's the next chapter, hope you like. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 2**

The gunshot that had followed had echoed all around the room. But it hadn't come from the man holding Olivia and she remained very much alive. The gunshot had come from a man standing by the doorway. He was tall and when Olivia glanced up at his face she couldn't help but notice how much he looked just like Jonathan, scarily so, like a reflection. She suddenly realised this was the brother Jon had mentioned earlier. What he had failed to tell her was they were also identical twins, Tony actually being twenty nine minutes older than Jon.

"Tony! You did this?" Jon shouted in disbelief before he stormed over to his brother wanting to punch his lights out however another one of the men punched Jon hard in the stomach bringing him down onto his knees.

"Easy fellas!" Tony told them as he stepped into the room. He stepped right past Jon and walked straight over to Olivia. With a hand signal he indicated to the two men holding her to pull her up to her feet which they did. Olivia watched with anger in her eyes as Tony's eyes wandered slowly all the way down her body before slowly making their way back up. The head nod and slight puckering of his lips told her he liked what he saw.

"Jon!" Tony said turning to face his brother for a moment, "I gotta say I'm jealous." he turned to face Olivia and said, "You are something special for the eyes!" he said to her. She pulled back when his hand came up to touch her face as he studied her injured nose. The bleeding had stopped but some traces, those Jon hadn't cleaned up, remained. "Who did this?"

"Me...it was an accident." one of the men holding Jon said as he pulled off his ski mask.

Olivia could now see her first attacker face to face. He was a Jason Statham look alike but built twice as big, all of him pure muscle. She could see his swollen face, his blackening eye, an injury she knew new she had inflicted upon him. She could see from the angry way he looked at her that he was not about to let the incident slide.

"She do that to you Ty?" Tony asked him.

Ty just continued to glare at Olivia and then slowly nodded, his anger and slight humiliation was more than obvious.

"It was an accident," Olivia spat back at Ty, glaring right back at him, showing him he didn't intimidate her..._he did a little,_ but she wasn't about to let him think that. She had to seem strong and confident.

Tony just laughed, he liked Olivia's attitude. "I can really see why you like her. She has a smart mouth. I bet she can do a lot with that smart mouth." Tony said as he reached out to caress her lips.

Once more Olivia pulled her face back away from his touch. Jon barged forward hoping to put himself between Olivia and his twin brother but he was restrained again. "You keep your hands off her Tony and you tell all your buddies to do the same."

"You still can't share bro?" Tony said, sounding a little less friendly, "You never could, especially when we were kids!"

"Just leave her out of this!" Jon growled at him.

"I didn't intend to bring her in on this!" Tony spat angrily at him, "You brought her into it when you refused to help me when I rang you earlier! You're supposed to be my brother!"

"I told you I didn't want anything more to do with this crazy shit you get into years ago. I'm always getting you out of them because I'm your brother!"

"This crazy shit is my life!" Tony yelled.

"And my life is being a surgeon!" Jon yelled back.

"I know what your life is, and I remember how you got it and just who helped you get it, so don't give me your I'm-better-than-you shit!"

Jon couldn't argue any more, he quickly glanced at Olivia who was staring at him in wonder, wondering just what Tony meant exactly, wondering if she really knew Jon the way she thought she did.

Tony took a deep breath as if to calm himself and then said, "Now, Olivia is the thing that will make you listen and help me becasse if you don't she _will_ suffer."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Jon asked knowing he didn't have much of a choice.

**~0~0~**

Ty,_ the Jason Statham look alike_, had a fist wound up in Olivia's hair, the other held a gun against her back. Her arms were tied behind her back with thick cable ties that bit into her flesh. Her heels had come off at some point and so now her feet felt frozen with each rushed step along the concrete floor.

She looked ahead of her where the rest of the men including Jon and Tony were walking. Jon was sandwiched in between the other men while Tony led them through dingy corridors that were poorly lit. Jon kept trying to glance over his shoulder to check Olivia was okay but the others would quickly push him onward.

Finally Tony led them all into a large room. It looked like the place were most of the fish packing would have taken place. It was cold as hell and Olivia felt it more wearing only her little dress and having no shoes on her feet.

It didn't take her another few seconds to see a table that stood in the middle of the room or the person who lay on it, another man stood beside him. "About time!" the man yelled, "He's still bleeding...a lot! I can't stop it!"

Olivia could see the blood dribbling down the table legs and could hear the man whimpering in pain as he held his hands down on a towel over what looked like a very messy and severe wound.

"Jon, meet your patient." Tony said before he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Olivia. "You're gonna help him right now, because he doesn't have long?"

Jon just nodded. "If you promise me you won't hurt Olivia then I'll do my best to try and save him."

"You need to do more than try because if he dies then so does Olivia and I will make her death much more painful that his and you will be forced to watch each agonizing minute of her dying because of your fuck up."

Jon looked at Olivia and saw the worry and fear in her eyes. "I won't fuck up."

"Good. Now get to fucking work!" Tony spat at him. "Take her back to the holding room, I don't want her being a distraction." he said to one of the other men.

Olivia turned to look at Jon, their eyes meeting, both filled with worry. He could only offer her a look that said_ 'I'm sorry' _before she was dragged out of the room and back to the one she had woke up to find herself in.

**~0~0~0~0~ **

Olivia had been back in what she called her cell for what felt like forever but had probably only been an hour at the most. She was pacing back and forth out of a mixture of worry and a desire to try and keep warm, something she didn't get from sitting on the floor.

She turned to face the door as it began to open hoping to see Jon and be told the operation was over and that they could go..._although she wondered if that would truly be the case. _However it was Ty who stepped in and without saying a word closed the door behind him and stood in front of it glaring at Olivia who now stood perfectly still.

She was trying to work out how she would fight this guy off if he came after her which she guessed was his intention. He was twice her size and all of him muscle. She wondered if she should try apologizing..._god she wished she had her gun. _Her heart was pounding against her chest the noise from it making it hard for her to focus.

She found herself taking a step backwards as Ty took one giant step towards her. "Look,"she began in her best _lets-stay-cool_ voice, "I'm sorry I hit you, it was a reflex when you grabbed me." She was suddenly a little startled and pissed to realise she had backed herself up against a wall why trying to negotiate, and Ty was still coming towards her.

"Sorry means shit." he said to her as he stopped right in front of her.

"Then hows about you hit me first!" she said angrily.

Ty scoffed and she noticed how his eyes scanned her body. "You could always make it up to me." he said to her.

"Go to hell!" she growled back in response.

"Have it your way bitch," Ty spat at her before he whipped his arm out hitting her hard across the face, spinning her on the spot so she now had her face pressed against the wall and her back to Ty.

Sheer panic set in as she felt him pin her body to the wall with his. One of her arms was trapped painfully between her body and the wall so she could only try to push off the wall using her other arm. Ty placed one arm across the top of her back, using his hand to move her hair from by her ear so he could whisper into it, "You tell me who you prefer me or Jon..."

Olivia whimpered as he rubbed himself against her ass letting her feel how hard he was. She tried to push away from the wall but it was no good she just couldn't get the power she needed. Ty was heavy and strong, she felt like she was suffocating under his weight.

"Help!" she screamed as he ran his hand up her legs pushing her dress right up, "Help me!" she screamed louder as she felt him unbuckling his belt.

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled at her.

"Help!" Olivia screamed louder not about to let this happen without doing all she could to try and stop it. "HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she possibly could as Ty kicked her legs apart and began bucking his hips against her ass. She felt his hand reach up under her dress and began pulling at her panties...she hated that she was realizing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

However, a moment later all the pressure against her body was gone, his hands yanked from under her dress. She spun round, now able to do so, only to see Tony pulling Ty away from her. She quickly pushed her dress down and swatted the tears that had burst their banks off her face. She swallowed hard and watched as Tony threatened Ty with a gun. "Keep your fucking hands off her Ty! You try that again and I'll put a bullet in your dick, see how well you can fuck her then!"

"That bitch owes me!" Ty roared angrily.

"She owes you jack-shit. Now get out of here and stay the hell away from her!" Tony spat at him.

Ty offered Olivia one last angry look before he stormed out. Tony sighed heavily and tucked his gun the back of his jeans. "Sorry about him. You okay?" he asked her.

Olivia sighed with relief, her breath shaky as she tried to regain composure. "What do you care?" she said to him as she checked her dress was back in place.

"You could be my sister in law some day...that is if my brother comes through for me tonight. If not then I will let Ty be the one to kill you." Tony said with a smile before he walked over to the door, "Come on, I can see I need to keep an eyes on you." he said to her.

Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and walked over to him, hoping he would be taking her back to where Jon was.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short some chapters in this story will be but others will be longer. **


End file.
